


Leashing Tony

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>evil_little_dog prompted: MCU, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, "Do I need to put a leash on you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leashing Tony

“Tony. Do I need to put a leash on you?”

“A leash. That sounds kinky Pep.”

“Tony. It is not meant to be kinky. I need you to stay with me. We are supposed to be attending the even together.”

“You’re a buzz kill.”

“For once in your life act your age and honour your responsibilities.”

“I’m here aren’t I?” 

”For once just pretend you are my date and stay with me tonight.”

“I am your date.”

“Act like it then. And if you’re good maybe I will put the kinky leash on you and pretend you are my pet.”


End file.
